


Men Don't Cry

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Don't Cry

The first time Jack made him cry the Captain pretended not to notice the tears sliding down the tan cheeks. After all, men didn’t cry. William Turner certainly was a man and therefore should follow such logic.

The second time Jack made him cry a harsh laugh followed the discovery. “Such a wee lass,” he couldn’t help but hiss and tried to ignore how his heart ached when Will looked as if he’d been slapped.

The third, and last, time Jack made him cry etched a memory into his mind that no amount of rum would wash away. Will had looked at him through watery brown eyes, letting the tears clean rivers of dirt on his cheeks before turning and striding off.

Will never returned after that and Jack pretended he didn’t understand. After all, men didn’t cry so Will was really at fault it seemed.


End file.
